1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, an organic electro luminescence (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL) device, a plasma display device, an electrophoresis display device, or a device using an electron discharging element.
2. Related Art
As major electro-optical devices, there are liquid crystal devices, organic EL devices, and the like. In the electro-optical devices, a pixel area, in which a plurality of pixels corresponding to intersections of a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines that extend in directions for intersecting each other is arranged, is disposed on a component substrate. On the outside of the pixel area in the direction of extension of the plurality of scanning lines, a scanning line driving circuit that outputs signals to the scanning lines is disposed. In addition, in the direction of extension of the plurality of data lines, a data line driving circuit that outputs signals to the plurality of data lines is disposed. In addition, in an area outside the pixel area in the direction of extension of the scanning lines or the data lines, a connection terminal to which a flexible substrate for receiving a signal supplied from the outside the component substrate or the like is connected is disposed. In addition, between the area in which the driving circuit or the connection wiring is disposed and the scanning lines or the data lines, an area in which a connection wiring for connecting the above-described area and the scanning lines or the data lines is led out is provided.
In the electro-optical device configured as described above, both the component substrate and the pixel area have two-dimensional rectangular shapes. Accordingly, in the scanning line driving circuit, unit circuits that are in one-to-one correspondence with the plurality of scanning lines are disposed along the side of the pixel area.
In addition, as the electro-optical device, a device that has a circular pixel area on a component substrate having a hexagon shape has been proposed (see JP-A-2006-276361 (FIG. 12)).
In the electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A 2006-276361, the scanning line driving circuit is disposed in the direction of extension of the data lines and is not disposed in the direction of extension of the scanning lines. However, when the scanning line driving circuit is disposed in a straight line in the direction of the data lines, in the above-described electro-optical device, an outside area of the pixel area on the component substrate is needed to be formed to have a large width. Accordingly, there is a problem that the size of the electro-optical device becomes large, relative to the size of the pixel area.